A Little More Conversation
by meleander
Summary: What if Merlin would become a little more manipulative, and a lot smarter at it? What if he started to teach Morgana, but still left her in the dark about his own powers, claiming he just have the access to library and the knowledge and do this for her only? Story starts at the end of S02E03, and then continues, becoming a little different storyline. Mostly Merlin
1. A ray of hope and a gallant knight

_**So this is the first part of the story. I hope you will enjoy it, because i enjoyet writing it very very much :)**_

**If you have any suggestions, or if you will see any mistakes i made, please inform me so i can make it right. Also, if you have any ideas you would like me to put here, i am open to propositions.**

Morgana was sitting in her room, burying her beatifull, yet pale and tired, blue eyes in her delicate hands, crying, when someone tentatively knocked at her huge, wooden door.

"_Lady Morgana?_" came Merlin uncertain voice from behind the doors.

Morgana didn't make a move, feeling a little of guilt for not responding, and the feeling of relieve when hearing a friendly voice, one she know she could count on, one that tried to help her so many times before.

"_Lady Morgana?_" this time Merlin's voice was a little more persistent.

"_Go away_" Morgana's delicate hands started to move the tears away, while she was trying to conceal her trembling voice.

"_Morgana, please, let me in_" Morgana took a deep breath, before answering.

"_Morgana?_" Merlin didn't get a chance to end, when the door opened, and Morgana's delicate, pale, small hands grabbed his shirt pulling him inside with anger and anxiety.

Merlin looked at her blue, wet eyes, locking his eyes with hers. For a moment, not one of them was moving. Morgana, with her red from the tears, watery eyes, looked like she was trying to not fall and not to show, how desperate she was. Merlin, staying next to her, a little bent, while her hands were still grabbing his clothes, with a surprised, uncertain look on his face.

Young warlock tried to say something first, but before he could do anything Morgana's hands released their grip on his clothes and her whole body moved back to her bed, her strenght visibly leaving her.

"_Morgana_" Merlin locked the door and kneeled before her, looking into her broken, depressed blue cold eyes "_I still can help you."_

"_Merlin..."_ her voice betrayed her, and she started to weap, concealing her face inside her fingers.

"_Morgana, i promise, i will help you. I won't leave you alone, i promise"_ Morgana's hands fell down from her face, while her blue cold eyes gave him disbelieved look. She hoped so much for it to be truth, knowing that he tried to help her, and failed. The druids weren't able to help her, and now the Uther was waging war at them, thinking they kidnapped her. Now she was alone again, and the only person she could count on was Athur manservant. She felt her emotions betraying her.

"_Oh Merlin..._" Two words gave everything she was thinking of. Her all emotions, how unstable, how desperate and how alone she felt. How much she was thankful to him, knowing that fully, that he wasn't able to help her much anymore. She was surprised herself, how much appreciation and affection she was having for this yougn manservant, who was kneeling before her, making her feel so much better.

Like a galliant knight, with a shining armor, always there to help her, to ease her pains, always there to save the day. She couldn'd believe her thoughts and feelings. This manservant was her knight, her real one knight, doing so much more, then all the rest, who were of noble blood. This one manservant seemed to her like he was a real knight, her knight, kneeling before her lady, ready to give his life for her. She despised herself. She knew whatever Merlin was feeling, she could never be something more to him, then his lady, the person out of his reach. And yet, she needed him, needed his strenght, his warm words, she.. she needed him. Just him. She moved her hand near his face, and stopped without touching him, having so much feelings she was lost in them, not knowing anymore what's what and why.

"_Oh Merlin..._" she reapeated with trembling voice, and a hand in half way to his calm face.

Oblivion to her thinking, Merlin looked at the girl before him, feeling her broken spirit and how desperate and alone she must have been feeling right now. How much she was craving for any help and for even the smallest ray of hope. And He was to give her That. He could not just stand and look when one of his friends was hurting. Especially, when he could imagine what she was going through. He knew he had so much help. From Gaius. From the great dragon. From the prophecies, that was giving him his strenght.

"_Morgana, i was researching the library, and i found..._" he stopped for a moment, he needed to think how to play that one. He wasn't to go and blow his cover, no matter what was happenning. But he wasn't to see Morgana suffer either. "_I found some books in the library, they were sealed off, but i stolen some, and read some, and i won't leave you alone, i will find the knowledge, and the means to help you. I promise on my life and everything that is dear to me, i will save you._"

The conviction in his voice made her looking at him dumbfounded. Morgana couldn't believe what she have heard just now. The knight in shining armor before her. She could not see him as a skinny, and a little strange, however somehow reliable manservant anymore, even if she wanted to, and she felt something growing inside her chest, some strange, wild calmness. Her ray of hope. She wasn't seeing Merlin anymore. She was seeing sir Merlin, the galliant knight. Her knight. And then her emotion betrayed her once more time. She started to cry so hard from happiness, leaving Merlin dumfounded.

"_Morgana, i really can do it, i really can help you, and i will, i_" his words started to be erractic and nonconsistent. He didn't know, why she was sad, when he was trying so hard to help her. He knew one thing for sure. He is never going to understand women.

\/

Later this night Merlin was staring at the great dragon, who looked really furious, yet his voice was somewhat calm.

"_Merlin, you..."_ the great dragon was furious "_you never think about the consequences! You fail to heed my words yet another time! The witch is of no concern and yet you aid her, and concive a bond you will regret to have!_"

"_I helped her to meet with the druids, and then i helped her come back, why would..."_ Merlin wasn't able to end his sentence, wen the dragon interrupted him.

"_Foolish young boy, your words have power and you made a vow you need to uphold now."_

Merlin was thinking hard, for a moment, not realizing.

"_You vowed to save the witch, a vow on your life, and your power. Young warlock, a vow like that is no cheap promise. You will uphold this vow, or your own power will rebell against you._" Kilgarrah was more calm, then before. He gave a sad look at the boy before him. "_Heed my words young warlock, the path before you and your destiny are hard as they are, you need not to make them harder for yourself. The witch is of no concern of mine, but now it is of ours."_

**So what do you think, please give me your reviews and opinions :) I enjoyed writing it very much, and i hope you will enjoy reading it. First i wanted to make something else, a little more action and a lot more laugh, but now i see this chapter is sweet romance mostly.**


	2. Get Out

**So while i am writing the second chapter, i am still thinking on the main plot. For now it is mostly Morgana and Merlin and how they interact with eachother. I don't believe "fast love stroke" would be good and strong emotion enough for what is waiting for them and i want to make them feel stronger feelings about themselves, before the action will start to go in a super different from TV series way.**

**Also i want to thank for the first review i've got! That was really fast and i am happy someone liked the first chapter!**

**And i wanted to thank everyone who are follwing my story, i'm really happy someone liked it!**

"_Morgana, is everything alright?"_ Uther gave Morgana concerned look, who, instead of eating , was playing with her fork, smiling to herself, remembering last night, and feeling the butterflies under her belly. Her emotions was still confused, yet she didn't felt alone at all. Even if Uther didn't know her secret, she had one friend, who would help her, who wasn't afraid of her. She felt loved and that was more, then she could have ever asked for. She felt sting of guilt, despising herself a little, feeling like she is using poor boy's love. She averted her thoughts to the image of her gallant knight kneeling before her, making a vow to help her. She wasn't alone, and that was it, the feeling of security that was strong enough to prevail over all her fears.

"_and the druids, who kidnapped you, I..."_ Morgana moved her eyes to Uther, with a creepy halfsmile, making him stop talking for a moment, and then moved her dreamy eyes near her gallant knight, who...

"_I swear Merlin, you never learn, do you"_ Arthurs hand met Merlin's head with a big and loud CLAP, when they went to the room, late for breakfast.

"_But sire"_ Merlin tried to say something, but Arthurs hand hit his head again, stopping him from ending the sentence.

"_Merlin, if you ever again"_ this time it was Arthur, who wasn't able to end his, when furious Morgana stood up, looking at him with blue, cold eyes.

"_Arthur!" _her voice snapped at him like a whip, making him misstep, and almost fall, if not for Merlins helping hand.

"_What?_" his wide open blue eyes were full of surprise.

"_Stop. This. Now." _her cold blue eyes stopped Arthur in his tracks, leaving him dumbfounded.

"_But Morga..."_ cold, furious eyes stopped him talking, making him stand and not move an inch, with half open mouth. For a moment Arthur was unsure, of what to do and everyone stopped whatever they were doing, sitting or standing in the silence.

Morgana was the first to get her composure back. She blushed, realizing her own behaviour.

"_Oh, i..."_ she looked around meeting with dumbfounded and nervous looks. "_I need to excuse myself." _She smiled nervously, then looked back at Uther. "_If you allow, sire."_

Uther choked being unsure, what to do and what was happenning. "_A..."_ he was trying to think, but the only thing coming to his mind was, well, he couldn't think about anything, so he just said, waving with his right hand "_Ah yes, please."_ then, when, she was leaving walking fast past the still not making a move Merlin and Arthur, Uther added, not sure, if she had heard him "_Maybe you would like me to send for Gaius?"_

Both young man was standing there, at the door, not moving, waiting till they couldn't hear Morgana's steps anymore. Only then they moved slowly to the table, and Merlin helped Arthur sit and stood near him, ready to serve.

"_So"_ Arthur was the first to break the heavy, uncomfortable silence, while chewing o one of the buns. "_Father, what was that?"_

"_Oh believe, i would like to know"_ Uther rolled his eyes, putting his right hand on his sons arm, making an eye contact. "_Women can be a mystery son." _Said Uther with heavy voice.

\/

Merlin knocked at the door leading to Morgana's chambers, not knowing what he should be expecting. Morgana's behaviour was a total surprise to him, and he wasn't sure, in what mood she would be right now.

Morgana opened the door allowing him inside, looking at him with hungry, wide open eyes, smiling. When he moved inside she locked the door and moved near her bed, sitting, observing him with a creepy half smile, making him feel nervous.

"_My lady"_ said nervously Merlin, looking at her, fidgeting under the heavy constant look, that was bombarding him without any mercy.

"_Yes?" _the words leaving Morgana's lips were more like a moan, slow and full of dreamy expectations.

"_My lady, you're a seer"_ Merlin gulped, not sure of anything anymore.

"_Oh, Mer..." _Morgana dramy voice halted, and her eyes focused on the Merlin like a hawk on a mouse. "Excuse me?" her voice ringed like a steel.

"_What?"_ asked in his surprise Merlin.

"_Exactly Merlin" _her voice was strict, full of calm, directed rage. "_I would understand you saying that i am graceful like a deer. But simply a deer is_" Merlin chuckled, feeling like his tension is leaving him, while she was sitting there with half open mouth, feeling like a bomb, getting ready to explode.

"_A seer Morgana, a person who can see future events." _said chuckling Merlin, hiding his lips under his hand and having second hand on his belly, trying not to laugh.

"_Oh"_ Morgana felt her cheeks becoming red. "_Oh"_ sha said again, trying to say something smart, looking with half opened lips, feeling completely stupid.

Of course, he would help her, he promised, and she knew he wouldn't start to court her like that. He was a good friend and even if he was harboring feelings for her he wouldn't push himself on her. She felt another sting of guilt, thinking that the poor boy will never be able to express his feeling and when he tries to actually help her, risking his life, she thinks of him as some teenager in love and all she can offer to him is friendship. Like her friendship is nothing! She scolded herself.

"_Please continue"_ she felt her cheeks still burning red and rosing anger, when he was still chuckling. "_Merlin"_ she snapped at him, maknig him stop the same moment she snapped. Her cold blue furious eyes were looking at him, making him start fidgeting all over again.

"_Sorry"_ Merlin gulped, feeling his tension back. Morgana nodded at him, giving him the sign to speak. She was furious and yet happy. Still, he was here, explaining her, how her powers works. Trying to help her to the best of his abilities.

"_It's hard, Merlin, knowing only a little of a future."_ She sighed, sitting at the bed, unhappy again. "_I can't help what i see, and i don't know when it will happen. All i see are those terrible nightmares, it's scary, i can't sleep, i..." _she started to cry, when Merlin put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Morgana, you are the bravest person i know, you openly oppose Uther, you helped me defending my mother and my family town. You were always fighting for good, trying to make everything better and more fair. You never backed down from a fight, and now all i can think of is a destiny giving you a chance, to make more good. Because i couldn't think for anyone better to be a seer. Now you have the chance to do even more good and to stop the danger before it's even happening, to help __people. I think this gift fits you, Morgana. Fits you better then anyone because of how courageus __you are, how strong you are, how passionate you are, how much empathy you have, because so much good is within you..."_ Morgana started to lean in Merlins direction, putting delicately her hand on his chest, stopping her face next to him, making him feel the heat of her face, devouring his face with her open wide, cold, hungry, blue eyes and depth, erratic breathing.

"_Morgana?"_ asked Merlin, not really understanding why she was getting this close to him. It was nice, her smell was nice, her wide open beautiful eyes were ni... beautiful, her half open lips were. Oh yes, they were. Definitely were working for him.

"_Don't. Stop."_ her words were almost like a moan, pulling him in.

He gulped.

And did what she ordered him to.

He continued.

"_So i think, this will help you to see the danger and help people." _Morgana blinked hard. She leaned back and sit straight. The moment was dead. Dead and unatractive like burned, cold, old chicked from yesterday on the eating table. Her cheeks burned red, when she realized, what had almost happened. She was thinking fast, furious, emotional, without stopping her thoughts, while Merlin visibly calmed down, talking to her about seers, their powers, and what he think is good for her, how maybe she could try to control and use her powers, what training would be good, and things like that.

Morgana took a deep breath, before calmly saying.

"_Merlin."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Get out"_ she smiled calmly at him, making him completely terrified.

"_Morga..."_

"_Get"_ she smiled politely at him "_Out."_

**So i hope you did enjoyed this chapter, as always i would love to get some response. Tell me what you think was funny, what not, what you would like to see more, and even what you think should be here less. :)**


	3. The troll and the concussion

**Thanks to all, who are reading my work, favourite it and leave reviews! Especially thanks to the Merwhos, Jolokas xDarkxBluexAngelx, SunnySmile1234 for their reviews and everyone who is following my story for their support! It really matters to me knowing there are people who likes my work! :)**

Morgana leaned on Merlin with her backs, pushing her hips near his, grabbing his thigh with her delicate hand, feeling him beside her. Her dark, beatifull hair fell on his face, mesmeraising him, not allowing to breath anything but the sweet fragrance of her aroma.

"_Morgana..." _Merlin's hands moved around her, trying not to touch her in too much intimate way.

"_Stop fidgeting"_ hissed Morgana, making sure the door to the closet they were hiding after sawing Jonas, lady Catrina servant coming back were closed. Both of them stopped moving, waiting, when they heard the menacing steps coming closer.

"_Morgana"_ Merlin whispered to her ear, making her breaths go deeper and faster. "_Locker is open."_

Morgana looked at the small locker, where they have put falsified potion, after stealing the real potion that allowed the troll to remain in the form of lady Catrina. Morgana panicked for a moment, and increased her hold on Merlin's thigh, giving him a sign she needs help.

"_Fýrbendum fæst__"_ whispered to her ear Merlin.

"_Fýrbendum fæst__" _mumbled Morgana, pointing her free hand in the locker's direction.

"_Fýrbendum fæst__" _Morgana's voice showed a little sign of panic, when nothing happened. She focused one more time, feeling the pressure, knowing if she is not able to cast this spell, Jonas will recognize, that someone was looking through the locker where the troll was hiding all her magical tools.

"_Fýrbendum fæst__" _Morgana's voice was starting to break down and the slow steps were coming closer. It was only the matter of moment, and he would be inside the room, with the locker opened, showing their work to false lady Catrine manservant.

"_Fyr... Fyr..." _Morgana's voice broke down, when Merlin's strong, reliable, yet definitely small as for a man's hands slowly placed themselfs on her.

"_You can do it Morgana, __Fýrbendum fæst one more time" _lied confidently Merlin, focusing his eyes on the locker. He started to imagine the words, imagine what he wanted to do and what was the spell that was needed to be used.

"_Fýrbendum fæst" _whispered Morgana, while Merlin focused his mind. His eyes glowed a little, and locker closed itself the exact same moment Jonas, ugly manservant of the false lady Catrina walked inside the chamber.

Merlin's free hand moved higher, wrapping itself around Morgana's full, red lips, making her stay quiet, ensuring there was no happy '_yay'_, her trademark she showed whenever she was able to conjur magic with visibly success.

Morgana stiffened, feeling his hand on her mouth. Her eyes widened, and only by strong will she was able to not start breathing very hard, very fast and definitely very loud, regaining her calmness. For a moment, they were staying still, their bodies leaning together against eachother inside the cramped closet, waiting for when the quest room to be empty again so they would be able to leave without alerting anyone.

Morgana relaxed a little, leaning over her crime partner, allowing herself to relax a little. She didn't mind his hand blocking her lips, or his second hand on her back, touching her shoulder. She breathed slowly, feeling his scent, thinking for a moment about what they were doing, how close he was to her and how much she was counting on him. For almost a few months now he was teaching her whenever they could meet without arousing any suspicions over their 'quality time' they were spending together. She still could not understand all the things, and as for Merlin, she was extremely grateful to him. To her understanding, the main problem was that the Merlin wasn't able to conjur any magic, so his explanations were sometimes off and she needed to work some spells by herself, not relaying on his teaching. Still, it was him, who was running all around the library, reading every book he could find about magic, preparing his lessons for her, risking his life for her safety and satisfaction. Sometimes she was feeling guilty, other times, she was fearing he could be found out while making notes at the library, or stealing some books and executed so strongly, that her hands were starting to tremble. Whenever that happened, she knew she need to see him almost instantly, to make sure he was okay. It wasn't uncommon now that she was visiting Arthur or Gaius chambers, checking the library and looking around the town for the sight of Merlin. She was finding him usually doing one chore or another. All she needed was a glance, and then she was able to go back to her room and relax, thinking about what they have been practising so far and what was next lesson. She was catching herself often, admiring him. A simple manservant. No wealth, no family, almost no friends, at least none that would be of the same state. Almost anyone around him was a better man. Knights, royals, nobles, king adversaries, wealthy townspeople and merchants. And yet, he could read better then most of them. He was more resourceful then most of them. More smart, more hard working and more loyal. For a moment she was feeling dangerously envious of Arthur, who was always at first place, whenever or whatever happened. Athur this, Arthur that. Sometimes she was feeling sick, whenever Merlin was saying Arthur's name, knowing that means he would leave her and run to him, whatever happened. She accepted the fact, that she is jealous. She wanted to have a servant like Merlin and she was furious whenever Arthur mistreat him. Still, she was hiding that well. She never acted in his defense right away. On some level she could understand that her glances and constant attention she was demanding from Merlin was a big giveaway that something was going on and she couldn't bare any thought of Merlin being punished for her. She breathed his scent, feeling safe, calm. Her left hand started to move on his thigh and her femine fingers started to caress him for a moment, faking changing position due to tiredness. She couldn't even to start to imagine, how she could ever repay him for the things he does for her.

/\

"_Merlin, where were you?!"_ Morgana showed from the corner, almost headbutting with Merlin, who was running and throw himself to the wall so he wouldn't crash with her.

"_Ugh"_ hissed Merlin, grabbing his left arm with his right hand with a painful expression on his face.

"_You okay?"_ stressed over him Morgana, touching his arm with care, looking all over him with her beatiful, cold, blue eyes "_Merlin, you look like a wreck, what have happened?"_

"_Got catched in something, why are you not delaying her, if Uther would just see her real form..."_ Merlin moved form the wall, still trying to massage his left arm. His clothes were all over in dirt and mud from the small chamber at the dungeons, where Jonas tried to imprison him after luring him there beforehand.

Merlin tried to say something more, but stopped, seeing as Jonas showed from the hall leading to the coronation room.

"_Stop. Harassing. My. Mistress." _hissed false manservant, throwing his right hand in their direction.

Merlin grabbed Morgana with his good hand, pushing her out of the harm way, just before the spell hit him, throwing him at the wall behind. He heard loud 'thoud', realizing, that the sound came from the back of his head and his hurt arm after encountering the stone wall behind him. The last thing he was able to see was Morgana swinging with something long and wooden at Jonas head.

/\

"_Merlin, my boy, are you alright?" _someone's harsh hands opened his eyelids, then allowed them to close again.

"_Merlin, please, say something" _another, more pleasant, but full of panic voice stressed over his head.

"_Merlin, stop being so utterly useless and open your eyes."_ Merlin's eyes opened at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Ooo... uuu... re..." he tried to say something looking around, trying to find Arthur, but the only things he saw were Gaius white furrowed brows and full of falling out tears, terrified Morgana's pale face.

"_What?"_

"_I believe the last two were 'you' and 'sire'"_ the other femine voice came from behind the Gaius. Sounded familiar.

"_Well Merlin, if not for you trying to spy from my room at changing lady Catrine, we would never know. Talking about luck, huh? You had to be terrified when you saw her changing. Literally changing... What?"_ his head went from Morgana's lap to bench, hitting hard the wood. "_What? Morgana?" _The another last thing he remembered was hearing Athur's voice and then Gauis voice, stressing over something, and then someone was with him again touching him with delicate, warm hands, saying something about '_imsry'_ and '_sosry'_, just a moment before the darkness took him again.

/\

"_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!" _tried Morgana fussing over Merlin's hurt arm. She put her delicate finger over his left arm, trying to make him feel better.

"_Merlin, why did you jump at the troll, she could have killed you!'_ stressed Morgana, feeling his arm with her delicate, femine fingers. Merlin, even after being hit by Jonas spell found out the way, to remove the spell from Uther, risking Arthurs life. And even then, when everything was going according to the plan he jumped right in front of the troll, grabbing her armored with a long, dangerous knife arm, while having a slight concussion and his own left arm in the bandages, not allowing him to move it.

"_Because"_ he smiled to her "_it needed to be done."_

She looked at him with angry eyes.

"_Merlin, i saw you having consussion. You blacked out three times."_ She moved her hands next to his head "_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!_". Her eyes glowed a little with orange light. She let herself slip quiet '_yay'_, before continuing.

"_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!"_ she put her femine, pale hands on his hurt arm again, trying her hardest, without luck. Her face showed irritation, when few next spells were with similar effects, not helping in any big way.

"_It's okay Morgana, at least no one will suspect me of extremely fast healing abilities, that would come only from magic. And you are doing this from over three hours now. You should stop, you are exhausting yourself too much."_

Morgana's irritated, tired and cold blue eyes looked at him, changing. She smiled at him, giving him one of those looks, showing how much she cared for him.

"_Injured ones don't have a vote"_ she said cheekly, making him lie down in his bed "_just lay down and relax, i've got this"_ she smiled with confidence, her blue cold eyes glowing with excitement.

Merlin let himself lay down, feeling the blackness taking him away. Again. When he opened his eyes Morgana was sleeping near his bed. Half of her body was on the floor, while another half was on his bed. Her arms were laying near her head and her black, beatifull hair were all over his bed, making an engrossing, intimate aroma. He pulled his hand over his head.

"_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!"_ he whispered, feeling a little better.

He moved his hand near his arm, hesitating when his eyes landed on the young girl, laying near his bed. She must have been trying to heal him to the bitter end, when she just couldn't anymore and fell asleep. He moved his hand over her, whispering. His eyes glowed orange, and he fell on his bed again tired, while Morgana's body visibly relaxed.

"_Morgana"_ he touched her with his right hand, shiking a little without paying attention to the pain he felt while moving.

"Mmmm... n_ot yet Merlin..."_ she whispered, stretching herself in her sleep.

"_Morgana, wake up" _whispered Merlin.

She opened her eyes a little, and then straigtened her back, sitting on the floor.

"_You fell asleep healing me, thank you."_

"_Oh, yes, don't worry"_ her cheeks reddened, and she got up, looking at him.

"_Till tomorrow Merlin_" she smiled, waiting till he smiled back at her.

"_Till tomorrow, Morgana"_ he smiled back to her, making her smile in much more warmer way. She waved her hand at him and moved to the door. She smiled at him again, waving her small, delicate hand, before leaving him alone and going back to her own room in the keep.

**So i edited this chapter, mostly because of some grammar mistakes i made. It was a hell of a day for me yesterday, and i was(actually still am) sleep-deprived. So i hope you enjoyed this one ^^**

**There will be some more chapters, showing their "normal" days, before my own plot will come to light, and i promise i'll try to think of something epic ;)**


	4. The shadow of the golden dragon

**So now i wanted to make something more, then just a romance. Although i like writing about Merlin/Morgana and how they interact, this time i wanted to make my story a little bit interesting. So here you have it. Some fantasy, the destinies, the secrets. And now when i actually did this chapter, well, i hope you will like it because this is the plot i've been looking for! ^^**

"_Arthur, are you okay?"_ Merlin was kneeling near Arthur, who were kneeling near the countless bodies of his knights, laying dead, massacred. They were ambushed by only one man, who was laying near the tree at the high road, dying. But before Arthur was able to cut him down, the young, tall attacker wiped nearly half of the patrol, leaving less then ten men alive, half of them gravely wounded. Arthur stood up. His sword was still in attackers belly, together with few other knifes and swords. Attackers right hand was nearly thirteen feet from him, laying near one of the defenders, who was quick enough to cut it with heavy double axe, just before the attackers knife found it's way into his throat, slicing it with so much force, that the knight needed to move back few steps to regain his balance, dying shortly after.

From the ten men who survived, five were dying already, two more were heavily wounded. Sir Leon was near the Arthur, one of the lucky three, who had only slight damage.

"_Damn you"_ the dying man spat, his face showed a sign of anger, and yet no signs of pain were on his face. "_I underestimated you, but i will have your life, as i am Jiu-a, and no matter who are cut and how deep it will be, his life will cease to exist within a day..."_ all eyes moved on the dying man, who was looking at the young prince with a fury and madness in his eyes.

"_I was to take you prisoner, only you... young prince... yet your liegemen stopped me before i could, so hear me well. Half a way from here is..." _ he spat with blood from his mouth. Yet he gathered his strenght with some bitter, forceful will power, saying "_only by cutting my master, the curse will be lifted. Go to the Harakam, on the north, the abandoned fortress. He will be there. He will take..."_ his eyes glowed "_Harakam, north, half one day, you"_ his eyes stopped moving, and his head slowly fell down on his chest, with his eyes still opened creating a terrifying sight.

Athur turned to the only two still standing companions he had left, who were able to move.

"_Help the wounded, were going back" _he moved to help the wounded, when Merlin's hand grabbed his arm.

"_If what he said is true, you will be dead in a day. You were cut" _ Merlin emphasised his last words, looking at Arthur's stubborn, blue eyes.

"_Sire, i believe Merlin's right. The assasin knew what he were doing. He had the skills to kill us, and yet he didn't slash you as hard as he could."_ Arthur looked at Sir Leon, and then at Merlin with stubborn eyes. He wasn't the one to leave his man dying. He never would. No matter the consequences.

"_Were moving back to the Camelot with the wounded."_

"_Arthur, we need at least two days to go back, if what he said is true..."_

"_Merlin, i made my decision..."_

One of the lying knights of Camelot picked his knife and slashed the throat of the man lying next to him. Before anyone could react, he drove the knife to his own throat.

"_For the Camelot"_ cried another, lying on the other side of the high road and before anyone could react he too slashed his own throat.

Athur's eyes widened, and he sprinted to the last two men, lying on the other sides of the road, stopping trying to desperately decide, what to do, to which one go first, how to save their lifes.

"_It was an honor, my prince"_ old knight with white short beard and silver hairs looked at the desperate Arthur, who sprinted to him, with his hands stretched in the direction of the old knight, who smiled at him, and then, just before the young prince was able to grab his hand, he slashed his own throat.

"_No!, No! Why?!" _ Arthur was kneeling beside the old knight, crying, trembling. His hands moved around old knight head and he started to embracing his head, weeping, craddling his body while sitting on his knees in the same way mother craddle their children, while having the silver-haired head in his arms. For a moment no one was moving, not one sound was disturbing his cries and pains.

"_Sire, sire..." _ quiet whisper came from the last knight, old Sir Vernes. Arthur never stopped craddling himself while still embracing the silver-haired, calmly, warmly smiling head. He coulnd't look back at the last of his wounded knights. He couldn't bare to see the last one of them sacrifing himself only for a pure chance of someone being right. And for him. They traded their lifes, stopped him from doing a honorable, yet folly thing.

"_No... please no.." _cried young prince, still craddling to the old knight head. Both of his companions turned their eyes down, not being able to withstand the amount of pain visible in their beloved young prince.

"_Prince.. my wound... i've seen them before... they're.. mortal"_ the old man gasped one more time, before his head fell down on his chest and his eyes closed, being a proof that he left, and only his last words was still in their heads, - "_it's time.. go.."_

/\

The three riders galloped right through the small stream of water, gainnig more and more high ground on the way. Each of them was having three horses, and after every half an hour they were changing between them, so they would not flake out. They covered tha road between them and the Harakam fortress, old and dark, abandoned fortress with four high, black towers in a matter of hours, travelling throught the forest and manoeuvering between the green, encroached by forests hills. When they were close enough, they left the horses, binding their legs, allowing them to move, but not to run so they would not go too far away. They also made a small farmhouse by tying the rope to the trees. They left the horses, moving for the next hour across the jungle, with the heavy swords in their hands, before finally getting into a trap. Tired, beaten, they were no match for the small group of young warriors, who encircled them with their swords naked, ready to strike. One of them moved closer, breaking the cirle.

"_Take the prince, kill the rest."_

"_No! I will go alone"_ Arthur showed his sword to the ground before him, putting his hands up in the air. The tall, young man turned his head, smiling, and put his tongue out for a moment, showing the black tatoo on it to the Arthur.

"_I believe you already met one of my brothers. And yet you are here, with only two men, while only one is you knight on top of that. Indulge me prince, why would we, the Jiu-a not take what we want when you have no power to deny us?"_ he moved his hand and the rest of the cirle started to close on the three companions, when Arthur hand moved down, grabbed his own knife and put the blade to his own veil on his own neck.

"_Because you want me alive. I can deny that."_

Men in the circle stopped. They did not attack, but in their moves was no hesitation either.

"_Fine"_ the Jiu-a before them hissed "_follow me to my master."_

/\

Jaffaro was a tall, skinny, pale man, hiding his body in his long, crude, dark robes, from which only his pale, skinny neck and head, and long, thin fingers, looking like a spider legs were not covered by the material. His bronze-grey eyes looked at the three travelers before him, from which one of them had his own knife near his neck.

"_Why is he not alone, why is he with a weapon?"_ tall man hissed from the gallery on the first floor, looking down on the people on the courtyard, visibly not pleased with his warriors.

"_My lord, we feared the young prince would take his life before we could take him before your presence."_ said the Jiu-a, who were talking to the blond prince before.

"_What do you want?"_ butted in Athur, glaring at the hideous man.

Jaffaro looked down, at the standing one floor lower young blond prince. His face showed anger and he lift up his right hand. His eyes glowed orange, and the prince fell to his knees, his knife flew from his hand in the direction of the Jiu-a, who were talking to him before, slashing him between the eyes. The Jiu-a took a step back and fell to the floor. The Jiu-a reacted almost instantly moving with their naked swords to both Sir Leon and Merlin, and stopping, when the dark mage put his hand up.

"_Arthur Pendragon, your father is stubborn as well as he is stupid"_ hissed warlock, with his both hands lifted up "_there was a time, when he did seek counsel among those blessed with the gift. Remember, Arthur Pendragon, the folly of your father, that will be the downfall of your kingdom. For not his hate, if he had not kill the dragons, we would never come to light. Cause the prophecy tells, that we will perish only if we come to the light, and the shadow of the golden dragon would fell upon us. We waited in darkness, day after day, night after night, mastering our arts, fearing the light, fearing not to be cloaked by the golden dragon shadow. And now, when the dragons are dead, we fear no one. Our disciples will roam through the lands, bringing fire, sword and magic to those who oppose us"_ his eyes glowed with excitement, he lifted his eyes to the skies, to the red setting sun visible from the gallery where he was standing.

"_Get the prince, kill the re" _the dark mage didn't manage to end, when the floor under him crushed down, pulling him with down with itself. Arthur stood up momentarily, feeling that the magic holding him down disappeared, freeling his movements. He jumped to the lying warlock, who lift his left hand in his direction. And from when the Arthur moved, the Merlin was standing there, like a silent shadow behind the young blond Pendragon prince. Merlin's eyes glowed for a short moment and the dark mages eyes focused on him for a moment, and the understanding showed on his face, full of terror and panic.

"_Kill him"_ slim, long finger pointed at the Merlin, just in a moment before Arthur's boot hit him right in the face.

The Jiu-a started to move the instant Jaffaro started falling down with the floor, but Merlin didn't waste time either. He glanced few times, his eyes glowing orange each time, making them misstep and fall at eachother, while Sir Leon rushed to his price's side, trying to defend his liege lord.

Merlin's eyes glowed the same moment Arthur's boot hit the young man face, and his neck snapped, his head hanging to the back at an unnatural angle.

The castle around them started to fall. The walls were breaking, and the towers were crushing down with the walls. Merlin glowed few times more, ensuring the area was full of dust and grit in the air, hiding everyone in the thick, white-grey fog and making some of the rubble went straight for the Jui-a, who for some reason started acting strange. One of them moved near the Arthur, with his sword ready to strike, when another one put his sword at attackers back, killing him.

Merlin rushed to Arthur's side and with the Sir Leon's help they run to the exit, leaving the crumbling castle, only to met face to face with half of a dozen Jiu-a swordsmen, waiting for them outside.

The three stopped, waiting. Arthur was visibly shaking, tired, and only his by his will power he was able to still stand. Sir Leon wasn't in a better shape.

"_The luck has ended"_ said Arthur, grabbing with his left hand Merlin's right hand, and with his left hand Sir Leon's right hand. "_Whatever happens" _he gripped firmly their hands, while they gripped his firmly back. He released their hands, getting ready to fight.

The Jiu-a didn't look better themselfes. Each of them were hurt in one way or another, but none of them were lethal injuries. Their swords were still in the scabbards, and they looked somewhat different then before. Their eyes looked at the young warlock standing behind his prince, getting ready to defend him till the day he will die. An understanding showed in his bronze, intelligent, big, round eyes. He turned back, getting ready to leave, and the rest followed his example.

"_We will be waiting for you to call us, but you need to call for us before the third night, or we will be lost to you, and to your cause. Remember, before the third night" _they sheathed their crude swords, and dispersed, disappearing in the forest.

"_That was strange.."_ said Athur, and fell down on his buttocks, not being able to withstand his own fatigue any longer. Sir Leon tried to help him, but in the end he sat down too, trying to get his strenght back. Merlin looked around, and then turned to his prince and the knight near him.

"_I will go look around. Try to get your strenght back, we need to move from here."_

"_Really Merlin? And i was about to propose a picnic here."_ Arthur gave him a reprimending look, grasping for air.

"_Always a bratty prat"_ smiled Merlin and ducked when Arthur throwed some of the grass and dirt in the direction of his head.

/\

Three days later, Merlin sneaked out from the Camelot castle into the forest. They just came back, and the first thing Arthur and Sir Leon would do was to report to Uther. What gave him a moment to sneak out, looking for the six warriors, hoping he made it, hoping they would still be there and he would be on time. If he didn't he would be left with his questions, with noone to answer, and something was telling him, that Kilgarrah would not be the best source he could turn to hoping for answers. He looked around, not feeling any presence, he opened his mouth to shout, but then few people showed themselves. Each of them came form the other direction. They all looked like a thugs, with crude swords on their backs or near their belts, and some rags as clothes. One of them moved closer and Merlin recognized him, the big muscular, dark skinned man from before.

**So this is it. Sorry for not having Morgana in this chapter, she will be in the next one (i hope so at least, because in the next one well, i give no spoilers ;)).**


	5. The Shadow of the Golden Dragon part2

**So here we are, and the part two, i hope you will like it :)**

**Oh wow, now i see this chapter is longer then i have suspected. It is really, really long after the time i should be in bed, but i wanted to make this one to the end. So it's posssible there will be a lot of grammar mistakes in the text. If you find any, please write me some private messages, and i will fix it :)**

Merlin looked around him, while standing in the night in the forest. He could see only four men, which was two less then he expected.

"_Thank you for meeting with us"_ tall, muscular and dark skinned man bowed his head, and the rest of the swordsmen followed his lead. For a moment Merlin was looking at them, thinking, not saying anything, not moving. He expected after their behaiour, that they won't try to fight with him. They needed to talk to him, or at least wanted it badly. Also, there was this three day time limit, and he wasn't sure when it would end and with what results. Maybe they would attack him, because they would have no choice in the matter? Or maybe, they were under a spell, and the spell would do something to them? Too much questions and not enough answers. He decided to listen first, and then ask questions.

"_We don't have much time"_ started dark skinned man. "_We are the Jiu-a, and we are bound to serve the dark lords, and from them we take our power. If a dark lord falls, we are bound to die with him unless the other dark lord will take us into their service. So in few minutes, we will die. But before that, we wanted to thank you and to prepare you for what is to come. We have served the dark lords from centuries now. But because of the prophecy and the dragons the dark lords feared coming to light. They were plotting how to destroy dragons, and how to be free again. Now they are ready, but they don't know, how badly mistaken they are. The golden dragon is the young Pendragon, with golden hairs. The dragon is on his coat, and you are the one standing behind him, following him like a shadow. When they will come, fear not, because you are the one, who will fall on them, the bringer of their downfall. Our times is gone, and for this information, there is only one thing we ask. To live, we take from the magic inside the dark lords, and without it not only we, but our children will die too. We can't live without it. We beg you"_ the four of them kneeled at once "_found the way to save our kind before taking the life of last dark lord. By doing so, our kind will perish also." _He looked at Merlin with begging eyes. Merlin's blue eyes moved from one to another, watching, trying to recognize and remember.

"_Is there nothing i can do, to save you?"_

Their eyes looked up to him. They smiled at him with the sad eyes.

"_Only by being bound to the dark lord, we can survive, by his magic, sustaining our lifes. And there is no dark lord here. And to become dark lord is no small feat either. Their power is older then the dragons themselfes, and only by blood one can become the dark lord. By blood and by rituals. They conjure magic in the depth of Gerra mountains, far below any man's sight."_

"_And how do you pledge your loyalty to the lord?" _Merlin's eyes focused on the man in front of him, his mind thinking fast.

"_By the blood and magic. The dark lord binds our blood with his, the spells in our bodies with his own, he feeds us. But no magic can do that, only the darkness can feed us, only dark lordsand thier pure magic can achieve this feat."_

"_Have ever the count of dark lords changed?"_ asked Merlin, leaving the man before him surprised, trying to understand the concept he could not grasp.

"_Have you ever seen the dark lord die?"_ Merlin asked another question, looking carefully at the man before him.

The man before him gasped, his body started to tremble. He smiled to Merlin.

"_Please, promise us, you will find a way." _He asked, gasping for air. Fighting the fight, he was not able to win. Merlin kneeled, so their eyes were on the same level. He looked with his blue eyes at dark bronze eyes before him. Merlin's eyes glowed with magic. He stood up, feeling the aura around him rising, waving, flying through him. He felt something pure. Pure and evil. Something entwined with him, and he heard himself. He saw his own arm making a fist so hard, his knuckles were going wait. He lift his hand up, feeling terrified and yet good. He remembered the moment, when the dark lord neck snapped when he used his magic. He remembered the contact, the moment their eyes entwined, and they battled with every inch of magic and will power they've got. He remembered the icy feeling, the dark power crawling over him, and he remembered the moment his own spirit for a short moment entwined with the dark spirit of the other warlock. His spirit as dark, nonpleasant, icy cold. The darkness in his being, his spirit trying to swallow him, to take his magic from him, to eat him in a spirit fight. And he almost did it. Almost. He was more experienced, Merilin could feel that this wasn't the first time the other warlock was trying to take something from other person. And Merlin remembered, how he almost gave in. The other being started eating his spirit, taking his power, eating bite after bite. And the power he ate hit him, almost like it was a different being, something so strange he couldn't understand at first. Merlin never knew any mage could fight like this. Trying to eat someone else's soul, his core being, his spirit. And what saved him was Morgana. When the other warlock took some part of his power, he took the vow he made alongside it. And he was clearly doing something against Morgana, he was taking the only person she could count on, the only 'real' friend she had. And the power he took sucker punched him. Merlin felt like he was about to throw up now, when he remembered, what happened after. He started eating the dark lord spirit, his energy, his soul. He started to eat only those parts, that wasn't his, only the icy, dark, repulsive energy. And the more he ate, the easier it became for him to take more, bite after bite, feeling the other warlock spirit screaming from non-physical, mental pain he was giving him. And then, when he ate all of his being, he ate his parts back. And when the mental battle was over and his spirit was back, he killed the other warlock. All of this happened in a matter of miliseconds, yet for him it felt longer then any fight he ever participate at.

After his fight, he locked this part of him away, not understanding it, fearing it, feeling how it was changing him, making him another person. Someone different, someone else, someone he never knew he could be. He was scared. But he knew who he really was. And he would never allow anyone to die, just because he was scared. Not now, not ever. He calmly touched the part of his magic that wasn't there when he was born, thinking how much he gained and how much he lost. He understood, that his magic, his power magically entwined with Morgana after his blunder and unintended vow punished the other warlock, and that exactly the same rules were applying to him right now. The magic he had wasn't his, and if he would try to use it, there would be some repercusions he would not like. Nevertheless, he needed to try. For the sake of those, who instead of running to their masters were trying to sacrifice their own lifes for someone's else's.

He heard himself saying, when Jaffaro's magic took over his mind and body. He felt his magic interact, becoming one. He couldn't lock this magic anymore. Now he know he became someone different, something in him changed forever.

"_Emrys my name!" _he felt his magic talking through him and he cried, lifting his hands in the direction of the four man, looking at him with the surprised eyes "_you will bow to my name, you will bathe in my name, you will follow my name" _he cried, and the four man stood up almost instantly, and then bowed to him yet again. Merlin felt the magic relax, sleep, and what more, he felt the four strings inside him. He could feel navel-strings taking a small amount of magic from him. No, it was wrong. More like he was connected to the four men around them. He could feel them, felt how they were doing. He felt their emotions, the distrust, the confusion, some hope. He could feel the spells in their bodies, enchanting their abilities, now working again, taking power from his magic, and not from their owns life force, like a moment before.

"_So, i think i've just became the dark lord" _he looked around them, and then he kneeled before first one, the big muscular, dark skinned man, and said "_please, i did it only to save your life, but i need to go back. You can go on with your lifes, i don't mind."_

Merlin stood up, and turned around, not looking at the four stunned men behind them. At least he knew, he didn't change much, and he thought it was a good sign.

/\

The dragon tried to burn him without warning. Only after he cried his name, and plead the dragon stopped.

"_Merlin, is it really you?"_ the great dragon hissed, looking at the young warlock. "_Merlin, is the thing i feel inside you.."_ Kilgarah didn't need to end. Merlin nodded with his head.

"_I didn't have a choice, he tried to eat me"_ and then Merlin told him everything. The dragon was listening, sometimes asking questions, before he answered.

"_Young boy, i should burn you to crisps, as dark lords and dragons are mortal enemies. We dragons were created to kill dark lords, and to be a weapon against them. But Uther"_ his voice was full of rage "_he imprisoned us, and here i am, the last of my kind. Now there is nothing stopping the dark lords to come from the mountains and their tunnels, and their kingdoms they've created. I feared this day would come someday. And even if the prophecy is true, and you are the one, who will be their downfall, heed my words, young warlock. The power you gained is dangerous. It corrupts your soul. It corrupts your magic. And it will eventually change you into someone who you would never want to be as you are now, but by then it will matter to you no more then what i've eaten few hundreds year ago to me. And even if you are to defeat the dark lords, the land will bleed, and the calamities will fall upon the people."_ The great dragon looked at the young warlock with care. "_It seems, there is more to your destiny then just helping Arthur, young warlock."_

Merlin looked up at the bounded dragon. He stood in silence, before asking.

"_You said, you were the one who was created to defeat the dark lords. If i release you, will you help me? Will you save people? Will you fight the dark lords?"_

"_No!"_ roared dragon. "_I will not" _he looked at Merlin regaining his calmness. "_I am sorry young warlock, but i am the last of my kind. It was people, who made me watch all of my kind die, and it was them who imprisoned me. Their treachery is the reason of this. And the consequence that will befall."_

/\

Merlin was shaken. The only thing that could have helped him, was out of his reach. Teh dragon refused his help, and now, the armies he had no idea of, the enemies he would not recognize, the powers and the struggle between them that was so ancient he needed to hear it from the one thousand year old dragon were coming and he was the only one who could actually do anything about it. Who knew anything. And yet, his destiny was here, with Arthur. He could not help anyone, no matter what, because he would be here, protecting Arthur. He couldn't even ask for help. Who? How? Hi, i know you all think i'm just a useless servant and actually that was the whole idea, but the truth is, i have magic and i am one of the strongest warlock that ever walked through these lands. So now that we have this important conversation behind us, let's talk about some other warlocks, who are coming out of their mountains with their armies i have no idea of, and ah, did i tell you the dragons and them are mortal enemies? No? Yes, the same dragons that Uther ordered to kill.

His shaked his head, leaving his thoughts behind him. He was tired and all he wanted was to go to sleep. He walked around the corner and stopped, seeing someone waiting there for him. Morgana's blue eyes locked on his, stopping him in his tracks.

**So we are with Morgana at least! I wanted to write something about them being together was all this time, but this chapter took more of my time then i wanted to! Nevertheless, i decided to postpone their talk till next chapter. Love to make some unfinished parts, there is always somethink you will wait for :)**


	6. Crossroads and decisions we make

**At least a chapter with Morgana! What i needed the most! :)**

Merlin stopped, looking at Morgana, feeling the rising tension between them. She took two steps, coming closer, staying almost in front of him. Her hand lifted itself, and she grabbed him by his clothes, looking him into the eyes.

"_I. Was. Worried. Merlin"_ her beatifull, icy blue eyes were looking with concern and some not well expressed anger at him, searching his face and his body, trying to look at all of his body parts of the same time. "_Do you know how much i was worried? You never came back, you didn't tell anyone anything. Arthur and Leon locked themself up with Uther, and they looked bad, really bad. Like something really bad have happened. And you weren't with Arthur. And you always are with Arthur. And i wasn't able to ask anything, they didn't want to let me in. Merlin! They were covered in blood. And there was no sign of the others, and they said to me that the others were dead. And i didn't saw you. And.." _Merlin's finger lifted itself and placed on her beatifull, red lips. She gasped, breathing hard. Her eyes closed for a moment, and then opened again, looking at his, demanding his attention, asking for it, begging for it. It was only then, when she realized, how much she needed him. How much he meant for her. How much she wanted him. To be by her side. To never leave her again. To kiss him. To placed her lips on his, and forget oneself. To didn't give a damn about the Uther, or anyone who would say anything to her. She scolded herself. She was King's Ward. She could not be with anyone lower then those of royal blood in them. She was treated like a princess, and princesses don't go marrying their manservants. They marry princes. Or knights. The important ones. She felt her eyes watering, and her heart breaking into pieces. She tried to solve her feelings, but between what she was expected to do, what she wanted to do, what she was feeling and the Merlin's finger on her red, full lips, she didn't know anything anymore.

"_Morgana, i can't tell you much, and i need to go to Gauis, he must be as scared as you were."_

No, he isn't, thought Morgana, looking at his eyes, meeting his gaze.

"_But i wanted you to know one thing."_

Morgana didn't know, if she wanted to hear anything anymore. She wanted him, and she knew he was the only thing, she wouldn't get, no matter how much she would have tried.

"_I was able to come back only because of you, thank you, Morgana."_

And then he smiled like always. And she didn't care anymore. She snuggled to his chest and started to cry, leaving him dumbfounded.

/\

The next day was hard for Merlin. First, he didn't sleep this long. Morgana was crying in his arms for more then one hour, before she was able to regain her composure and bid him farewell. Fortunately for them, no one was in this part of the castle, so they were able to stay there unnoticed, or at least he hoped they did. Then he needed to talk to Gaius, who were listening to his story with his full attention, before sending him to bed. And then, the Uther wanted to ask him questions, the Arthur needed him as always, and everything was happening so fast, that he was hardly keeping up with what he needed to do. And in the evening, when he had a free moment, he got catched by Gwen. They talked a little, she was asking questions about what have happened. And then the topic moved to Morgana.

"_She was crying all night, Merlin, i know her all my life. She never, ever cried as much and as hard as this night. Both of her pillows were so wet, that i needed to twist them so i could get rid of the water." _She looked at Merlin, thinking for a moment, before asking.

"_Merlin, the truth, do you know anything?"_

Merlin looked at her eyes, and smiled.

"_No, of course not, i would have told you if i knew, you know that, right?"_ he blinked, realizing, that he never was able to lie like that. He could make a joke, tried to change the conversation, but he could never lie like this before. Not in so straight-faced manner, looking into someone's eyes, and simply lying. And he felt, that he is not feeling much remorse after. To his surprise, he was actually cool with that. Everyone lies in one way or another. But then, he was never like this. He knew that.

"_I'm sorry Gwen, i lied"_ he said before he could stop himself or his resolve would weaken. She looked at him surprised.

"_Merlin, i don't recognize you" _she said with a sour look on her face.

"_Yes, i don't recognize myself either. It's just something happened and.."_ he quiesced.

She smiled at him, and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to show him support. He smiled back at her, giving her sad, tired look. He didn't know what to do, expecially now. He knew that Uther, or Arthur would treat what have happened at the Harakam fortress as an one-off. Some stray warlock, with a lot of paid swords. Nothing special and nothing they didn't encounter and beaten before. But they didn't. And now they were hunting everyone who could conjur any magic. So when the time would come, no one would be at their side. Not even one person. Morgana. Maybe. But Merlin didn't want to bring her to this war. He didn't want to bring anyone to any war. But it was coming, and he was the only one knowing about it. What's more, he had another destiny to fulfill, as if one, especially that big wasn't enough, now he had another one, maybe even bigger in some maybe, just maybe, this one was the part of his original prophecy? He wasn't sure, but that actually was making sense. Everything that would happen, every obstacle he would need to overbear would make him one step closer to his original goal. To make Arthur a king worthy of all. He sighed, looking at Gwen, who were sitting next to him, waiting for him to say something more, to explain something more. And he knew he couldn't give her what she needed right now. He wouldn't be able to say the truth. But he could twist it. He could say the truth. He knew how. And his inside screamed in terror, realizing one more time, that be became someone else. That the mental essence, the life and power he had stolen was a part of him right now.

"_Arthur and Sir Leon didn't see, but i saw another person there. Old man, who made the castle crumble and who made the Jiu-a fall. If not for his help we would have never gotten alive out of the castle. If.."_ he feighned hesitation, looking right into Gwen's eyes "_if not for his magic, me and Sir Leon would be dead and Arthur a captive to this other one, who wanted to capture Arthur."_

Gwen's eyes widened, as he was speaking.

"_Merlin, did you just said someone helped you? What if that was just a struggle between the two warlocks, and one seized the moment when the other was occupied? Why would anyone with magical talent help anyone from the Camelot? Uther is a tyrant, magic is almost non-existing. Anyone who practice it is in hiding, trembling with fear over his life."_ She gave him a sceptical look, asking with her eyes for answers, visibly trying to hold onto some hope, something that would help her ease her own fears. And when one man can best the party composed of twenty high skilled knights, it is a reason enough to fear. The math becomes pretty easy. An army of one hundred such a warriors, even if one of them can beat only ten men, can easily best an army of one thousand. And with the help of magic, Even thousands would be no match for a small gathering of such highly skilled warriors and warlocks. Every mortal army without the help of magic or science would fall trying to fight war in a way it was always done before. The dark lords armies didn't fight their wars by going into battlefields. They were attacking with small groups, with decisive strikes. And if not for Merlin and his magic, he doubted their first encounter with Jiu-a would be more succesfull then it was. Merlin's power made the attacking Jiu-a misstep, his sword go astray, and even fighting those odds, he was able to best a dozen and a half of Camelot knights. Without the help of magic the Jiu-a was too much of a force to not be reckon with. Merlin remembered, how hard for him was to cast his spells. When he was making the Jiu-a's sword go astray, the swordmaster just pulled the knife from the belt of the knight he was closest to and slashed his throat, without losing the momentum. If he made him misstep, the Jiu-a just regained his balance while performing another attack with his weapons, or a weapon after his arm was cut in the elbow. Which was done thanks to Merlin's magic. And he was sure, that Jiu-a were more then enough skilled fighters, to get into defended castle, or sleeping cantonment, slicing the throats of sleeping army in a matter of minutes. And without openly saying why he knew those things no one would believe him. And then he remembered about the four men who lived due to his own sacrifice and the choice to take upon the power. He knew they would abide by his will, if he wanted to force them to. And yet, he couldn't do it. He knew it would be one step closer to becoming a true dark lord. And then, he didn't know. Besides, he didn't want to try it yet. It was a desperate move, yet some part of him, the part he gained was willing to discard the Jiu-a and use them as a pawns. Show them to the Uther, make him listen. Or to the Arthur. And yet, he still felt remorse for thinking in that way. He took a big breath, before answering to Gwen.

"_I am sure, everything will be alright"_ he put his hand on her broad shoulder. "_Trust me, everything wil be alright, i won't let anyone to hurt Arthur."_

Gwen looked at him with wideing eyes. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"_Geez Merlin, and i almost believed in you there."_

/\

The next stop was Morgana. Merlin walked to her chambers, closing the door. He needed to say, she was looking stunning and as the old part of him was seeing her mostly as a friend, there was a part of him now, who was seeing her as she was. A beatifull woman in green, emerald dress, making her icy blue eyes shine even more, contrasting with her pale skin, beatifull, revealed neck and a storm of beatifull black hairs curled and snooded at the back of her head. Her icy blue eyes looked at him with something he didn't recognize. Some need, some fear. And she was looking really, really beatifull. He wanted to come closer, to take her as she was standing there, in the middle of her chambers, without thinking about the consequences. He had the power to do that, he could feel it, buzzing in him, with almost a mind of it's own, more like a wild animal mind then human, more like instinct then anything else. And yet, he stopped himself. He didn't want to do anything like this, he didn't want to hurt Morgana, and in order to protect Arthur he needed to live his life as he was living it before. As a loyal manservant and a friend. He took few steps towards Morgana, who was looking at him with her icy blue eyes full of hope, and stopped feeling something happening. He closed his eyes, to be sure Morgana wouldn't see him using magic by an accident. He felt one of bounded to him Jiu-a having trouble. The Jiu-a didn't requested for his help. He just knew the Jiu-a was fighting, and was losing. He focused on the mental navel-string and pushed his magic, channeling it to Jiu-a. He could feel his surprise and he could feel the ancient spells in his body to awaken. He left the channel open, allowing the Jiu-a to draw strenght from his magic, and slowly opened his eyes, realizing that Morgana took a few steps closer, now standing next to him, looking him right into his blue eyes. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing hard, waiting for him to do something. And then he felt a small buzzing, a magical force nearby, that wasn't Morgana's and wasn't his. He looked desoriented around the room and then, he looked down at the bracelet, she was wearing on her left wrist. He was shocked. He never knew, that using the dark lords power would opened his senses in such a way. He could feel the presence of strong magic in the artifact on her left arm. He took her hand, making her release a small moan, and looked at the bracelet feeling the strong defensive magic roaming inside, challenging. And he wasn't sure, he could easily win a mental fight with the bracelet magic. He looked into her needy eyes, and asked.

"_Morgana, what is this?"_

"_What?"_ she looked surprised. She wasn't expecting that one question for sure.

"_I've seen this before, when i was preparing for our lesson"_ lied Merlin, still looking her in the eyes. "_This is magical bracelet."_ He more asked, then stated. She smiled at him, feeling better now, that they could talk about something and that the tension between them leveled, allowing them to talk normally.

"_Someone gave it to me. The female knight, Morgause." _Merlin's senses screamed to him. The bracelet had to be an old tool, he could feel it magic twisting inside, almost like a living being. And he knew that a magic like that comes from only one source. It was a keepsake, owned by the descendant of the priests and priestesses of the old religion. Like so many things, it was another magical tool they owned, capable of conjuring very strong and powerfull magic. He stepped back, asking questions about the affairs inside the castle, which relieved Morgana, who cheerfully started talking with him. She was happy the tension between was gone and they could talk like they always did. She wanted to be close to him, but never to cross the one and only bridge called frienship. She knew she would lose him, if she openly stated her feeling, and maybe even get him killed for it. And she didn't want that to happen. Not as long as she lived and could do something about that.

/\

The next days were more eventfull to Merlin then he would want them to be. Morgause fought with Arthur and bested him. Merlin was enraged. Not only Arthur was tired from their last escapade, he also was beaten be her because she was using magic in a fight. And then she forced him to see the shadow of his mother, which resulted in a fight between the father and a son, and only by Merlin's intervention Arthur didn't kill his own father. But that resulted in Arthur despising magic and everything that was magical. And then he helped the Freya girl, who was a captive, and there was something between them. None the less, he wasn't able to save her and she died in his arms. Morgana was a great help then. She was trying to cheer him up, however she could. He knew she was itching to ask him a tons of questions, but decided not to. He also was able to feel, that Morgana was meeting with Morgause. Confronted, she said that Morgause is a magic user unlike him, and that she is able to teach her some things better, because she has experience with magic that Merlin lacks. He couldn't argue with that, and now Morgana had two teachers. Him and Morgause.

Also, from time to time, he was able to feel the Jiu-a. He allowed them to draw from his magic, sometimes pushing more then they were asking, knowing in some way, that they tried to not abusive what he did for them, even if that resulted in their deaths. So he was helping them without their consent. He didn't want to let them die, whatever was happening wherever they were.

Then with the help of Morgana he rescued Arthur from the spell, casted on him by one of the five kings underling, thanks to which the peace talks were succesfull.

But after then, the new enemy was near. The another warlock waged a war against Camelot. Alvarr, with the help of Mordred and Morgana snatched the crystal from the castle. They answered with force, laying waste to warlock forces, but the Alvarr managed to escape. And what was worse, Morgana developed a crush on the evil warlock, making herself more of a stranger to Merlin then she ever was.

He tried to talk with her, but he couldn't. And then, she became the living vessel for the Morgause spell. He could feel it the moment he found himself near her, his senses were tickling all over him, screaming of danger. Part of him wanted to snap her neck the moment he felt the spell. The second part was crushed. He tried to find a way with a help of the dragon, and yet there was nothing he could do. What's worse he swore to the dragon he would release him. And so he tried to reason with Morgana, but it was too late. She didn't want to hear what he wanted to say to her. She couldn't believe she was the vessel for the spell and the cause. And she didn't want to talk to him about what she were doing with Morgause. What's more, her protective bracelet was holding him and his powers at bay, not allowing him to conjur any mental magic on her. She was scared, but in those few months she learned how to conjure some magic and so they battled with the Knights of Merhir, who were advancing no matter what was happening. And then Merlin felt a strange presence. He left Morgana and Arthur, rushing to the man calling him.

"_My lord"_ the dark skinned, tall, muscular man bowed his head to him.

"_What are you doing here? Don't matter, help me please!"_

"_My lord, you need to only say, and i would die for you." _ the man smiled, looking at distressed Merlin.

"_I need to break this spell, but i can't"_ started saying Merlin, when the other man lifted his hand, stopping him.

"_I know. Your feeling are clear to me. I am the Jiu-a and you are the vessel of the magic flowing though my veins. I know your feelings. And however you have the power to force me to do anything you would want to, you never abused your power. What's more, you shared your magic, you poured your magic into us, saving our lifes more then once. We owe you a gret debt, my lord, and we are here of our own volition. It's our choice to aid you in this battle. You gave us lives we never imagined we could have. The freedom and the choice. And now we are here. There is one thing you could do beside killing the vessel. For some it would mean atrocity, but we know you would never abuse your power. A dark lord can share his magic with more then Jiu-a. He can take any mortal into his service, and the magic will protect them from the enchantment."_

Merlin was thinking for a moment. He could never do that, he knew. Arthur would stop being Arthur. And he would become a dark lord, more powerfull then anyone would imagine. The poeple would become bound to him till the rest of their lives. And Arthur would feel betrayed. Betrayed in a most terrible way. He swallowed the unpleasant feeling inside his chest.

"_I won't do it." _

The Jiu-a smiled.

"_It was a great honor, to become bounded into your service." _He released his sword from the scabbard he had on his back. "_We can't prevail against the immortal adversaries, but we will buy you enough time, to help your kingdom. This poison is the Greannare. It will make the vessel to die, but if you pour your magic into vessel, the poison will disperse, and the vessel will live again. But be ware, that the second time a person is poisoned by this same poison, he will die and no power, not even necromancy will be able to brought them back. Farewell, great lord."_

The magic inside Merlin purified. He could feel something changing in him again. He nodded and he put the poison the Jiu-a gave him inside the water. What he wanted to do was dangerous, but it was his only chance. Morgana wouldn't listen to him. So he needed to do it alone. He needed to poison her, and to break the spell when it was weakest. He hoped he could do it. The poison he was about to give her was leaving man in the state between the death and life. And if the antidote wasn't applied in time, Morgana would die. He rushed to her. And poisoned her. He took her in his arms, trying to ease her, when she struggled with the poison, feeling it burn her throat, and she tried to push him away, only to grab his clothes and cuddle her head inside his chest, terrified of what was happening. And then the Morgause showed up. She pushed him away, grabbing her unconscious now sister.

"_You will pay for this" _she hissed looking at him with the hateful eyes.

"_She still can live, free the knights and break the spell"_ Merlin felt his magic roaming through his veins and body, paining him, punishing for what he was doing. Never the less, the option where she was the one to release the spell was better then waiting for Morgana to go into half dead state.

Morgause released the spells.

"_Now back o.." _Merlin felt his power rebelling him. He fell on his knees. He couldn't hold on much longer. He poisoned her, and now he was feeling the consequences of his own actions. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't take a breath. But there was a part of him, that wasn't dear to him. A part he gained at the deadly fight with the other dark lord. He felt it's power vanishing, couldn't understand why, but there it was, and he could still save her. He breathed painfully, realizing, he won't have time, before the darkness will take over him and he will lose consciousness.

"_Greannare, the poison.." _before the darkness took over him he saw Morgause eyes relaxing. Good, she knew how to save Morgana. She had magic too. Merlin's eyes closed and he didn't feel anything when his head hit the hard stoned floor.

**So i didn't expect that to happen. I just started writing, thinking that some time leap would be more then okay and then i found myself writing this part, where he poisons her, but without trying to really kill her, just to break the spell. I knew i would want to do this in one way or another, so i could strip his powers from him. So next chapter, i am not sure if i want to go for a big one year time leap, or write something in between. I hope to get some ideas from your reviews :) Please tell me what you think about this chapter. And have hope, that is not the last of Merlin and Morgana! :)**


	7. Morgana is back

**This chapter is dedicated to Merwhos, who is at the top of my reviews list. So to you, my dear readers!**

**Morgana is back, and she is making quite a ruckus!**

Merlin was laying on the floor, breathing heavily, tired after destroying the magical wand, the source of magic for skeleton army that attacked Camelot. On top of him were sitting Morgana, wearing her partial armor and green-grey clothes. Her hands were firmly grabbing her sword, pointing it to his chest, allowing the blade to stuck a little between his ribs. She was also breathing heavily, looking at him with full of anger icy blue eyes. For a moment no one said anything. Merlin was gasping for air, trying to fight Morgana's weight whenever he was taking a breath. He didn't know what he could say to her. He tried to reason with her. That there is another way. That they still can be friends and that she is not alone. That she still can make some good out there. It seemed nothing he said could change her mind. In the end, she was only more enraged. Merlin closed his eyes. He didn't have any more strenght. His magic was still rebelling against him. For a year his magic was punishing him for what he did almost exactly year ago, when he poisoned her. He made a vow, he would protect her and he risked her life. He had to, but that didn't matter. He felt great pain whenever he tried to use his magical powers, and sometimes even when he didn't. After what happened year ago, he ordered the four Jiu-a warriors to go into hiding, to live a normal life, at least till he will be able to get his magic back. He was still pouring his magic into them, but not without a heavy price. Even now someone could easily seen the black bags under his eyes he was getting from the lack of sleep. Whenever he tried, the constant pain wouldn't allow him. He stopped smiling. He stopped joking. Arthur felt uneasy, seeing him like that. Sometimes he would even walk him back to his house and sit with him, while Merlin's body was trying to cope with the pain, trembling.

And after they tried to find his father, when the dragon attacked Camelot after being released by Merlin, nothing changed. Balinor tried to help his son, but died. Now Merlin was the last dragonlord. Yet he almost paid with his life for using those powers, sending the dragon away. And now he couldn't fight it anymore.

He opened his tired eyes, looking at Morgana, realizing, that she was trembling, looking at him back with uneasy eyes. Her lips started to tremble, her eyes closed for a moment, and the tears started to flow from them. She tried to push the sword down with her hands, but she couldn't, she wasn't able to.

She knew, that by coming here, she was bound to meet with him again. But she was always saying to herself, that she was coming here to kill Uther. Now she knew, that the main reason she was training herself like crazy while being gone for this year from Camelot and preparing herself wasn't for Uther or her sister at all. She wanted to ask Merlin only one question. She wanted to ask him and understand. Why did he try to kill her? She opened her eyes, still crying, letting herself to show her emotions.

"_Why, why did you do it?"_ she whispered with trembling voice "_why? Merlin, why?" _she screamed at him, confused. "_Wasn't i good enough for you? Wasn't i always by your side? And even when you were with this other wench, who left you, i was there for you! Always there for you!"_ she let the sword fall from her hands and hid her face in her hands, weeping.

Merlin was laying there for a moment, realizing what Morgana was really after. She never wanted revenge or anything like that. She just wanted to be loved. To be accepted for who she really was.

"_I had the antidote, i would never kill you Morgana. The spell would die, i would give you the antidote" _ she looked at him from between her slim, femine fingers.

"_No Merlin, i know about the poison" _she started saying, hurt that he would lie to her even now, but he stopped her.

"_Morgana, look at me. I'm a wreck, a living wreck of a person. I became like that after what i've done to you" _she looked at him, realizing, the bad shape he was in. If he really was like that for almost a year now...

"_Merlin, what have happened?"_ she blurted, before she realized what she did. Nevertheless, Merlin acted like he didn't see her affection.

"_I poisoned you. And the i lost you. I wasn't able to stop Morgause from taking you."_

Morgana's icy blue eyes were looking at him, stunned. She wasn't able to make even a slightest move, not believing in his words. She didn't want to believe, because she wanted to believe in them so much. She needed to believe. And some part of her could feel, that he was telling the truth. Even Arthur was joking to her, that maybe now Merlin will start to sleep, now that she is found. His dark bags under his eyes, his tortured body was more then a proof of his words. She never knew, how much did he pay for what he have done. And now, looking at him, she knew the price. She felt warm and happy. And loved. For a man to be in that sorry state for almost a year means he must have had loved someone very much. So much it was killing him. She smirked, using her hands to wipe the snots from her face. She leaned down, till their eyes were close, and looked at his.

"_You will need to work hard for me to forgive you, you understand that you sorry excuse of a man?"_ she lied with excitement. She knew she will play with him for a little, before she will admit she had already forgiven him. And that she still has lingering feeling for him. So she leaned back, smirked at him and stood up. She was looking at him happily, before she turned back and left.

/\

Morgana blocked his way, before he could leave, stopping him. Merlin's blue, tired eyes looked at her and he let himself to give her a small smile. She looked at him with fierce eyes.

"_First thing is we will resume our lessons, is that clear?" _ he nodded, not feeling too good. On the morning one of his Jiu-a needed to borrow some of his powers, and he poured his magic into him. The Jiu-a never asked for help and Merlin knew they would die before asking him for his help. They could feel the sorry state he was in, and they saw him just before he went with Arthur to seek the last dragonlord. Nevertheless, some part of him didn't want to allow them to die, no matter what. And so he spend his morning feeling like his guts were being ripped of and burned while still attached to his belly. He only hoped Morgana was much better then she was before, because right now, he would never be able to conjur any magic to help her, no matter how insignificant would the spell be.

"_See you tonight in my room, you poisoner" _she hissed, leaving him with hands full of Arthur's dirty clothes.

/\

Merlin was watching. Morgana looked stunning. She had beatifull, purple dress. Her makeup was making her eyes looks like two icy blue diaments, and her black, dark, beatifull hair was at the back of her head, creating something like a sexy ponytail, showing her white, enticing, naked neck.

She smiled at him ,looking at him fiercely. And then she started the lessons. He could hear her saying some painfull things to him from time to time, but was thankful that she was doing most of the work without his help. He was tired, and wated to go to sleep before anything else. And his pain was still with him, not allowing him to focus on anything. He smiled to Morgana, making her to double her efforts in bragging about her magical skills. He started to remember when he was using magic. He smiled to his memores this time.

Morgana stopped showing her magic and started to talk about spells she has learned. Merlin listened for long time, smiling. For the first time in a long, long year he could relax and focus on something else then his daily pain, roaming through his body.

"_So"_ he smirked, "_you were training and learning for one year and all you've learned is some useless crap."_

Her eyes widened. She was visibly shocked, and her lips were left half open.

"_Excuse me?"_ she gasped, choking on her own words.

"_Well, let me sum it up. You learned how to kill people in so many ways, when all you need to do is to just use your powers to knock them down. You learned how to use a bunch of different magical tools used to control dead and enchant living, but they all are flawed, and the spell can be easily broken. And then, well, you did work on your control, so i wouldn't say it was a total waste of your time."_

Morgana was left dumbfounded. When he was saying it like that it was actually making sense. She knew only how to hurt people or use a different types of magical tools. But still, she was treated like a prodigy. She was a fast learner and a talented student.

"_Merlin, what can you know about that?" _she asked, looking at him, happy because he was now focusing on her, without thinking about anything else. But still, she was angry at him for saying those things, making her feel like all she learned was worth nothing.

"_I was teaching you, Morgana, i know a little about you" _he smiled, looking at her "_i know what you are capable of, and what they were teaching you is no more then a bag of tricks. I know how talented and powerful you are, and how mighty sorceress you could become, if you were trained by someone who would focus on your powers and not on teaching you how to use some petty magical tools used for evil. Your true magic Morgana is within you, and that is not what you have beed learning for all this time. And that's why it was a waste." _He looked at her, smiling, feeling better even though his pain was still not leaving him. "_And that is, my lady, why we need to work you hard. To make up for the time you were dossing around." _He winked dat her, making her stand in the middle of her chambers, still not being able to even answer.

Morgana was feeling so many different feelings she felt it impossible to settle herself. She started making cirles around her chamber, blushing, breathing hard. She never thought, that something like this would have happened. She stealed a glimpse at Merlin, realizing, that she already did that many times before and she felt her red cheeks burning. Fortunately for her Merlin was too tired, breathing hard, sitting near the table, to see her embarrasment. She smiled at him. He was there for her again. She felt like she just found something that she lost a long time ago. Something really important. Her icy blue eyes were shining, when she kneeled before Merlin, taking his hand into her.

"_Merlin, " _ she choked, not knowing what to say more. He looked at her with his tired, half closed eyes. "_I am happy. You saved me."_

Merlin looked at her, there was some haste i his eyes, some hope. But his face was still holding pain, when he was smiling to her.

"_Thank you Morgana, but i need to save you yet."_

She smiled confused. But in all of her confusion one thing was clear for her. She was in love. And the person she loved was still here for her. She realized how lucky she was. And how foolish she was before. It did not matter if he was a servant, or a knight. What mattered was that she was happy and that he was still there for her. That no matter what happened, there was one person who would risk everything helping her.

Merlin, visibly tired got up, with one hand on his head beaming with pain, trying to focus.

"L_et's start with something easy.."_

/\

Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers, leaving him no choice the to let her in and listen to her.

_"Morgana!"_ Arthur gasped, in the middle of talking to some young, handsome dark-haired man.

"_You_" she pointed at the handsome man "_out."_

_"Oh, i, i will find Merlin."_

"_No, wait, Morgana, this is Gwein, he helped."_ Arthur lift his hand stoppping him before he could leave, but Morgana cut him short.

"_Don't. Care. Leave." _ Her icy blue eyes focused on Arthur, who choked and sit, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender.

"_The day is yours, lady Morgana."_

_"Never doubted that, and why is he still there?" _she said without looking at Gwaine, who fastly retreated from the room, leaving them alone. "_Arthur, i am worried."_

_"Morgana, i am fine, that was just"_ he stopped talking, after her heavy look sit on him.

"_Merlin."_

_"Oh" _Arthur was taken by surprise. He blinked few times, before answering. "_Morgana, did you just barged here, throwed out my quest, insulted me and asked about Merlin well-being?"_

She just looked at him. He tried to fight her look, but chickened.

"_Morgana! He is my manservant!"_

_"Yes, and i can see how good job you are doing as his master."_

_"My. Manservant."_

_"You said that already."_

_"Morgana. Manservant. As a servant, but a male one."_

_"Know the definition."_

_"Morgana."_

_"You are repeating yourself my dear Arthur, maybe i should be worried about you."_

_"Morgana, it's.. it's strange?"_

_"To care?"_

_"For you... to care about Merlin."_

_"Maybe i love him."_

_"Morgana, i am not sayi.. sa..say what?" _Athur stood up, looking at her with terrified, shocked look. Morgana smirked at him. "_Just joking. So what is with him?"_

Athurs legs gave in and he stumbled on his chair, gasping for air.

"_Morgana! Never scare me like that again!"_

_"Oh," _she smirked, "_are you jealous and scared i could snatch your Merlin away?"_ she started to laugh.

"_Um no, i just" _she looked at him, amused. "_Oh no! You are not! This is not like that!"_

_"Of course not, Arthur, now to the point where you actually answer my questions instead of acting like a young maiden in love."_

_"Morgana, i am not in love. And especially not in Merlin! And i am not a maiden."_

_"Oh, Gwen would be devastated knowing you are not in love, and as for you being a maiden she is still one, and as you are not the one to fool around i suppose i am right about that."_ Morgana smirked leaving Arthur with burning red cheeks and with no way to answer.

"_And you are a.. a brute maiden" _her brows went high, and she started to laugh, leaving Arthur with an utter defeat, with no chance to recover.

She stopped some time after, wiping her tears.

"_That was great, oh i don't remember ever having so much fun. I'm so happy i am back" _she smiled to Arthur, who were sitting in his chair, moping. "_Stop moping and tell me" _she demanded, looking at him.

He signed.

"_He was like that from the moment Morgause kidnapped you. He stopped smiling and he started to mope around. He started having problems with sleeping. Sometimes forgetting to do my laundry. He was loyal to me no matter what, but i could see him dying inside. I think he blames himself that he wasn't able to save you. I tried to teach him a little about the sword, but he was too much down, to get anything from my lessons. I am sorry Morgana, but i think some part of him died that day she wasn't able to stop Morgause."_

Morgana was listening, thinking hard. She was happy, that she was the first person who made Merlin smile. But she was worried about him. She needed to do something, because her heart was bleeding, whenever she was seeing him walking cluelessly in pain around the castle. She could not allow him to live like that anymore. Not when she was there, and she could do something about it.

**So this one worked better then i have imagined it would. A lot of Morgana and Merlin, but i think a lot of Morgana. Almost like this story is about her :P**

**I was able to also push the story in time, leaping through some episodes. So to sum it up, Merlin is a dragonlord, however he still can't use his powers, and Gwaine is in the story :)**


	8. The thing about rescuing princesses

**I was waiting to write this chapter for some time. Mostly because now i was able to show some love between them. Ok, no more spoilers :)**

Morgana went into the gallop the moment her attackers jumped at the high road, killing her knights escorting her. Her white horse tried to land after a jump, but instead just fell to the ground, with it's head hitting the road. One of the attackers thrust his sword into her horse's head. Morgana tried to get up after a fall, but her head was spinning and she was feeling a pain in her whole body.

It's good, she thought, means nothing broken. She saw the reason why her horse stumbled. Both of it's front legs were cut in half. And she could swear that when she rode out, the horse had it legs where they should be. She blinked, seeing one of the attackers standing before her, and then she saw his fist closing.

/\

"_Damn magic! Damn wizards!" _Uther was enraged, shouting orders "_Arthur, you will take a party and you will find her! Go! _Uther sit on his throne, hist fist closing, his eyes giving looks full of anger.

"_Merlin, Sir Leon, gather my men, we're riding out now, move!" _Arthur walked out from the throne chamber, shouting orders. He looked behind "_and Merlin.. Merlin? Merlin, where the hell are you?!"_

/\

Merlin looked at the two men before him. Each of them hiding himself behind the grey cloak, each of them with the sword at his back. The tallest, dark skinned bowed his head.

"_She was kidnapped by one of the darklords, he took her to the Arendal forest. My brothers are tracking them and are leaving signs how to find them."_

Merlin nodded.

"_I won't ask you to back down, because we need you, but i don't have enough strenght in me, to give you magic you will need. I wanted you to know that, before i will ask you to help us."_

Man before him smiled.

"_My lord, if you die, we die. And i've never seen any of the darklords to treat their Jiu-a in the way we are treated. No darklord would live in pain you feel day by day, just so his Jiu-a can live."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure" _Merlin smiled "_Jaffaro is a proud man, he wouldn't allow anyone to kill his" _Merlin paused for a moment, thinking of a good word "_bounded ones. It would destroy his image."_

_"Yes, but not if his Jiu-a was moving freely, without his consent. Then he would cut them off without further thought. We were lucky, you became the darklord and bounded us. We will never forget this debt, and honor you until we die."_

_"See you there then" _Merlin nodded to them, and run to help Arthur prepare.

/\

"_You're late! If we won't find her, it will be your fault Merlin! All your fault. If you only" _Arthur started his runt from the moment Merlin showed up, bickering.

"_She's in the Arendal forest, i can lead us there" _Arthur paused and looked at Merlin.

"_Merlin, did i hit your head too much last time?"_

"_Arthur, remember this old wizard?"_

_"Ah, from when you were in the tavern, yes Merlin. I remember."_

_"He said to me to say to you that he kidnapped Morgana to show everyone how weak Camelot is, and that he dare us to come and try to take her back. And he said, he will be waiting for us at the Arendal forest."_

Arthur blinked few times, trying to think. This was something new to him. He closed his eyes, and then said.

"_All right Merlin. I will send scouts anyway, but if what you are saying is true, we can save a half day. But if it's not true.."_ Merlin nodded with his head, feeling the mental pain again. He knew that it was true, and hoped they would not change their location before Arthur with his army got there.

/\

The battle commenced right from the moment, when they entered the thick forest. He could feel his own Jiu-a not fighting, just scouting the area. He was happy about that, he felt that his Jiu-a was no match against those bound to the other darklord. Not without his help, and he wasn't in shape to give them anything more then he was already giving, allowing them to move faster and scout without the enemy noticing. Arthur broke the first line with his own personal knights, riding the great white horse. He pushed through the lines and settled with his horse on top of one of the small hills.

"_Merlin, where now?"_ he shouted to his manservant, who pointed the area before them, recognizing the marks left by his own Jiu-a. They rode down alongside with two dozen knights hearing the cries and shouts of dying men and the sounds of clashing steel. Just before them rose two Jiu-a, blocking the way. Arthur lifted his sword.

"_With me!"_ his horse went into gallop and the rest of the knights followed. They killed one of the Jiu-a, but the dozen of their own were laying wounded or dying, unhorsed. Arthur rode the other Jiu-a from behind, a moment after his enemy cut down two of his own personal knights. Merlin was trying to catch his breath, after he used a little magic to help them win this fight. He was gasping, feeling huge pain inside his chest. He felt losing his strenght and he fell from the horse.

"_Merlin!" _Arthur knelt near him, helping him stand up. Merlin's hand lifted and he pointed the small passage between two rocks. Arthur shouted to his men and moved to the passage, but then he stopped.

"_Merlin, i can't go through here!"_ his eyes widened, when his hurting friend just passed next to him, going inside.

"_What?" _gasped Merlin, feeling still ill.

"_I can't go in, it's like i'm trying to walk throught the rock" _shouted Arthur "_Merlin, we need to find another way!"_

_"No, i'm going in" _Merlin turned and started to walk in.

"_Merlin!"_

_"She is there, i can feel it." _He looked back into Arthur's eyes. "_I will save her, Arthur, i promise."_

They were looking at each other for a moment, before Athur nodded. "_You better not die, a good servant is hard to find those days."_

Merlin smiled at him, and turned back, disappearing.

/\

Morgana opened her eyes. She looked around observing few things. Firstly, there was only one person near her, skinny and tall, in dark, black rugs, pale man. He was waiting for her to open her eyes, playing with a silver knife. Secondly, she was alive, clothed, and not hurt. Thirdly, she was lying binded to the same rock she was laying on. She smirked, and used her magic. Her eyes glowed orange, but the spell stopped on him and her magic fell from his like a raindrops from her cloak. Her eyes widened. She tried one more time without any effect.

"_Please,"_ she panicked, "_if you want to fight Uther i will help you, i have magic!" _she panicked, when the man took few steps, coming closer.

"_What i want is Uther's blood, not his downfall" _ he played with his knife, touching her naked parts with silver blade.

"_I am only his ward, please." _Begged Morgana.

"_Stop pestering me, you are his blood, his daughter, and now..." _he paused, hearing someone's coming and turned to his right. "_Impossible"_ he hissed, looking at Merlin.

"_I can surprise, i know"_ smiled Merlin, trying to push the pain in his head away, to focus.

_"Merlin, run!" _cried Morgana, terrified, having mixed feelings. She wanted him to stay for her, but she also wanted him to live.

"_Who are you?" _hissed darklord.

"_Just a manservant from Camelot."_ He walked few steps closer, when the darklord used his magic. The magic hit Merlin, stopped and washed away from him, like a storm wave from the rock. He felt pain, feeling his darklord's magic working, using the barrier the other one created to defend him. The barrier was protecting any darklord from any magic trying to harm him. And now the barrier the other darklord created was protecting Merlin.

"_Magic's not working?" _smirked Morgana, feeling relieved that Merlin was still alive instead of becoming a big splash on one of the rocks surrounding them.

"_I wouldn't" _said Merlin, when the other darklord tried to gaze him into mental struggle. His opponent's eyes widened, when he realized. He turned to the Morgana, and lifted his hands, pushing the knife down. Merlin intercepted his hands, struggling over control. He was fighting to save Morgana's life, risking his own, fighting the pain his own magic bestowed upon him. The knife went down a little, cutting his flesh. And he felt the pain going away. His magic was back. The adrenaline rush kicked in, and he pulled silver knife from his collarbone. He pushed his opponent's hands down and saw him fell to his knees with his eyes widened, when the knife hit him in the belly. Merlin hit him with the fist and the darklord fell over, unconscious. He felt the three powers roaming through his body, feeding him, making him drunk with power. He looked around and saw the magical tool generating the barrier. He grabbed small, emerald stone from the circle it was in, destroying the barrier. He moved to the Morgana, who were looking after his every move with excited, wide opened eyes, breathing heavily, her body trembling and wiggling with excitement.

Merlin moved to her, cutting the rope holding her, only to be grabbed by her femine hands and pulled for a kiss. She put her lips on his, and he let her. They started to fight over a kiss, gasping for air, moaning, trying to feel one another. Morgana's legs moved trying to embrace him and he grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer, so her hips were next to his. She leaned back, embracing him with her legs, moaning, when he started to kiss her neck. Her hand moved near his belt, fighting with his laces, caressing him. Her other hand took his and moved it near her naked neck, gripping his wrist when the spasm of excitement stormed her body.

"_Don't. Bite" _she moaned, when his head moved down, focusing on her femine parts. His free hand grabbed her dress, pulling it up and plunged inside, searching for her undergarments, ripping them from her georgous body.

"_Oh my God! My eyes" _Arthur turned back to them, placing his hand on his eyes.

They didn't stop, so he grabbed Merlin by his arm, trying not to look at them. Merlin paused and gave him angry look, realizing it was Arthur.

"_Get out" _hissed Morgana without looking at Arthur and grabbed Merlin with her both hands, pulling him in again "_Don't. You. Dare. Stop." _She gasped, breathing heavily, looking at him with wide open from excitement eyes.

"_Oh God!" _Arthur trembled shrieking like a little girl, with his body acting like he was about to puke "_a body!"_ He gasped for air. "_Merlin, you were doing bunnies with dead body laying around!" _said Arthur losing it.

Merlin looked at the laying body calmly.

"_He's dying, i think. Not dead. The difference, see?"_ Merlin gesticulated with his hands right before Arthur terrified face.

_"Merlin! Out!"_ Arthur forcefully shoved him to the passage, to Morgana's dissatisfaction.

"_I am a God!"_ roared Merlin, lifting his hands up, drunk with the power flowing through him. He disappeared between the rocks, and a moment later two voices cried alonside the loud thud. Arthur run to the passage, and then returned to Morgana.

"_It seems Merlin just kicked the ass of the two men, who tried to attack him."_

_"He's great, don't you think?" _said Morgana with dreamy voice, getting herself dressed again, her eyes looking at something that wasn't there.

"_Morgana!"_ Arthur cried.

"_What?" _she looked at him.

"_You, Merlin, you know" _he gesticulated with his both of his hands, trying to clap them, but wasn't able to, being mentally scarred.

"_You mister middlesome, we did not"_ she clapped angry in front of his terrified his face, making his blink and step back "_because you bursted here before we could get to the" _she clapped again in front of his sickened face "_good part. I mean best part, as i think all of those parts were good."_

"_Morgana!"_

_"Don't tell anyone and learn to knock, Arthur."_

_"Morgana!"_

_"And next time, don't bother to save me, just send Merlin." _she left, leaving him dumbfounded.

"_Morgana!"_ Arthur run after her, with terrified expression.

/\

"_So Merlin, about that thing..."_

_"The thing you said that never happened and we are to never talked about it?" _he smiled cheekly.

"_Stop smiling"_

_"Ok"_ Merlin stopped smiling.

They rode with stoic faces, before they started to laugh.

"_No Merlin, seriously"_ Arthur was serious again "_i am not, i am not going to just let it slide. I won't talk about this to anyone and you shouldn't either, or my father will cut off your neck. And what happened there?"_

_"Magic Arthur, it was magic" _Merlin smiled to himself, making dreamy eyes.

"_Merlin!" _shouted with sickened voice Arthur.

"_Being back to being serious, my lord, when a man and a woman... hey you brat, how can i teach you when, hey!" _Merlin ducked laughing before Arthur's hand could hit his head and went into gallop.

"_Merlin! Come back here! Merlin! Your master is calling to you! Merlin!" _Arhur went into gallop too, chasing his manservant.

/\

"_They were?" _asked Gwen, her cheeks reddening.

"_No, i was able to stop them before they, you know"_ Arthur tried to slap his hands with terrified look on his face.

"_Arthur, how could you"_ she slapped his arm, laughing.

"_Guinevere!"_ cried Arthur with a shocked face.

"_What?" _ she asked him, smiling, "_i think they are cute."_

_"Guinevere, it's Merlin!"_

_"Yes i know."_

_"But it's Merlin!"_

_"You said that already" _ she blinked, giving him confused smile.

_"Merlin, as my personal manservant."_

_"Yes" _she looked at him, with understanding smile.

"_As my personal servant."_

_"Yes."_

_"A male servant."_

_"Arthur" _she leaned near him, laying her hand on his arm, "_you need to lay down and relax."_

_/\_

"_So, Arthur told me"_ Gwen's eyes sparkled, her cheeks burned with red.

"_I will disembowel this little blond..." _Morgana hissed and paused, seeing as Gwen was standing there excited. Morgana didn't have a chance to talk to anyone. Not in a long time. Not to a friend. And definitely not to talk about things like this. Romance. Love. Yes, she needed this. She wanted this. "_Yes, we.. wait what did he told you?"_

_"Morgana, so it is true!"_

_"No, wait, wait"_ Morgana felt her cheeks getting red, "_we didn't, he stopped us, before, you know"_ she blushed, when Gwen knocked one of the cups on the table, biting her down lip.

"_Soo..."_ Gwen gave her look saying she is interested "_how was he, you know" _she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"_Oh." _Morgana burned with red.

"_That good?"_ Gwen gasped.

Morgana nodded.

Gwen chuckled.

"_Yes, that good"_ Morgana made dreamy eyes. She smiled at her handmaid. "_I have no idea what to do now. There is Uther, and i am his ward, and Arthur knows, and he is a manservant, i can't just marry him, or say i.."_ she paused, realizing that she said a little too much.

"_Morgana, you love him!"_

_"Yes."_ Morgana started to cry. Her handmaid sat next to her, and hugged her, allowing her to cry her worries out.

"_What do i do?"_ Morgana started to cry so hard, that people behind her doors were stopping, listening to what was happening.

/\

Merlin lifted his hand and thick, heavy doors flew from it's hinges inside spacious hall. He stepped inside, being followed by his four Jiu-a. Men inside scattered, trying to encirle them, but his own Jiu-a jumped at them, battling them and winning.

"_Your Jiu-a don't stand a chance, tell them to stand down" _Merlin looked at the darklord laying at the ground, grabbing his belly with terrified expression on his face. His Jiu-a didn't throw their weapons and were dying for their master, who lifted his hand to push Merlin with his power. Merlin grabbed his hand and shoved it away. His eyes sparkled in orange, and the darklord's eyes widened. He looked at his healed belly with shocked expression.

"_Make them stand down" _repeated Merlin, looking into his eyes.

"_Stand down!" _gasped the darklord and the last dozen of his Jiu-a stopped fighting, backing off, ready to clash with their enemies whenever they would be given the order to attack.

"_Now" _Merlin smiled looking at the other darklord, who trembled beneath him, looking at young warlock with terrified expression "_now we will talk."_

**So Merlin is becoming a dark mage, which is kind of thrilling for me :) I wonder, where it can lead me :) So what do you think, what should happen now? ;)**

**An idea is clearing inside my head, but it is still somewhat unclear ^^**

**ps.: i wanted the title to be: "The thing about rescuing princesses, knocking and gossiping" but the site wouldn't let me :P  
**


	9. Plotting separately

For Athur new days were full of plotting and making plans. He loved Morgana like a sister and as for Merlin, he came to love him as a friend. He never wanted Morgana to be heartbroken and what's worse, for Merlin to be beheaded. After few days spending on sending Merlin away for literally every job he could think of, only so his manservant wouldn't be able to find any time to meet wiht Morgana, who were anxiously trying to find some alone time with Merlin, Arthur was able to think of ingenius in it's simplicity plan. All he needed to do was to find a girl for Merlin, and some suitor for Morgana.

"So, " asked him Gwen, while laying his dishes on the table in his chambers "that is the only plan you came up after one week of thinking?" she chuckled, smiling at him.

"Then, Gwen, do you have a better idea?" asked Arthur, sitting to his dinner, being a little disappointed after all the work he went through to came up with his plan.

"Athur, isn't what they have similar to what we share?" she glanced at with, with anticipation, standing next to him, ready to serve.

"My father would cut his head."

"Oh" their eyes shared a glance for a quick moment. "That is actually a very good argument," she sighed, looking around his room full of weapons and coats of arms hanging on the walls. Most of them were having pictured gold dragons over red shields, being the coats of Pendragon's name. She smiled sadly, thinking about them. She loved the young crown prince, fully knowing they could never be together. Even now, when she knew he loved her back, she couldn't do anything more then serve him to be in his presence and he could do no more, then to pick her as the one to serve him. She could understand his dilemma. He never wanted this to happen. He wanted to say openly, that he loved her before his court, but when last time they were found out, Uther wanted to banish her. Only thanks to great luck they were able to conceal their feelings. One of the wizards claimed, that he put a spell over them, making them fall in love with eachother. Fortunately, that was enough for the king to believe, that everything that have happened was due to some stranger magic, not to their own feelings. But after they were trying to be more considerate over their own behaviour. They never met outside the castle. Arthur made sure that Gwen was the one to serve him, whenever she was free from her own duties. Gwen made sure she had as little duties besides serving Morgana as possible, so she would be avaible to Arthur whenever he could require her services. Their life wasn't easy one and Arthur was often infuriated, that she would the one carrying heavy logs to his chambers and lifting fire, while he was sitting in his comfortable chair, enjoying the fire and a cup of wine. But still, they were happy about what they were sharing. Their intimacy was a different one, full of secret glances, half-smiles, a little touch when they could afford it, half-baked conversations. Very quickly they developed their own body language, a system of signs only known to them. Their conversations were also full of codes and secret meanings. They could talk about almost anything in bored voices and no one would be smarter that in reality they had full of emotions, stormy conversation. He glanced at her with his big, blue eyes and she knew, that he just asked about her opinion. She breathed, before answering.

"Arthur, i don't think stopping Morgana would have any effect. Even now, she" Gwen paused, rolling her dark bronze, deep eyes, "she think what to do, she is stressing over the whole situation too much. And a suitor or not, she wouldn't like it if we would try to force her hand. Your father or not, she is madly in love with Merlin. She stopped eating together with you and Uther, whenever Merlin is near you, because she don't want him to see her eating. She says," dark skinned girl hesitated, "that she feels too nervous to eat while he is standing just watching her. Servant or not, Morgana is in love and trying to convince her otherwise is fool's errand." She stopped, looking at Arthur, who was watching her with needy eyes. She smiled at him, and he relaxed in his seat, slowly inhaling warm air. His eyes moved stopping at hers. They were staying like that for a moment, not moving, before both of them stopped and she chuckled.

"Yes, i was thinking about it. Arthur, there is one way."

He glanced at her, asking with his look what she had in mind.

She nodded a little in his direction and rolled her eyes from him to herself.

"No!" said Arthur, giving her a terrified look.

"They could be like us."

"Morgana is like a sister to me," explained Arthur, "she is not... with Merlin. Secret glances and languages, i won't risk him being someone in the likes of my brother, oh no!"

She glanced at him reproachfully.

"No, Gwen. No." Arthur made terrified face.

"Arthur, Merlin is not..."

"No, Gwen, he is just a simple, not the brightest pea in the pod, my personal manservant. I can't..."

"Let your sister marry your best friend?" Smiled cheekly Gwen, looking at him mischievously.

"No", he cleared his throat, and said while focusing his eyes on his plate "just a simple servant marry someone who is a kings ward."

"I knew it, you're jealous!" Gwen chirped happily, smiling with sparkling eyes.

"No, Gwen", Arthur rolled his eyes "he is just simple servant, who don't have any noteworthy qualities and whose only life's achievement will be to keep his position as my servant... why are you looking at me like that?"

/\

Merlin looked behind him at the tall, muscular Jiu-a standing to his left at his back. As always he bowed his head for a moment and mumbled "my lord", before taking his place near his back, guarding him from whatever the future holds. He tried to change their behaviour, but he quickly learned that Jiu-a have their own rituals and no power on earth and beyond would make them not abide their rules. Even now the Jiu-a was simply standing near him and something was telling Merlin that he was fiding fulfilment in this simple action, just by being close to his master, guarding him. Merlin still wasn't able to fully grasp it, but there was something about allowing them to be so close to him, to guard his life. From what he was able to found out, only the most capable Jiu-a was allowed to be close to their darklord and to for a darklord to pour his magic into Jiu-a by his own volition wasn't often. If Jiu-a wasn't strong enough, then most of the darklords was allowing them just to die, rendering them as useless. The only exception was when the darklord picked his champion. Only few chosen Jiu-a was able to have the honor of becoming the darklord's champion. And usually one for every few hundreds would achieve that. Being a darklord champion was special. Darklords champion would become invincible in fight with the almost unlimited access to his master's magic. And it seemed, Merlin got himself four Jiu-a champions. So whenever he was going on a trip, one of them was almost instantly at his side, showing with his presence that no insult to his master would have gone unpunished.

Merlin smiled, seeing as one of the druid's leaders, Ruadan, the lord of the fortress of Izmir, tall, thick, middle-aged, a little bald man in black lordish robes and long sword near his left thigh appeared in his own main hall, with five of his similar looking liegemen and his daughter, who could be maybe two years younger the Merlin himself. She looked at him with her emerald eyes full of dreamy admiration. She was quite tall, and a little skinny, but there was something about her that was catching the eye. She smiled to Merlin, anxiously correcting her chestnut hairs.

Merlin gulped, knowing that this is going to be a hard task. Ruadan was a hard man, who was keen on seeing the downfall of Pendragons and a Camelot. He wanted no hand in whatever Merlin would propose and even the name of Emrys wasn't going to make an impression on him. He stopped before Merlin, and nodded to him.

"Emrys", his head bowed a little, before he straigtened up, looking Merlin's straight to the eyes. Jiu-a made a slow gesture, like he was boring and was just correcting the way his sword was hanging near his left thigh. If Ruadan noticed, he didn't show it. He was still staring at Merlin's eyes, who was staring in his.

"My lord, i..." started Merlin, but Ruadan stopped him.

"I would be the one who should be saying my lord, Emrys", said Ruadan with cold, monotone voice, "Uther will pay for what he did. One day or another. And i will aid anyone, who", he paused when the Jiu-a, who was so nonchalantly playing with the hilt of his sword was standing now to his right with his sword unsheathed, simply, nonchalantly holding it before one of his own liegemen. Ruadan's daughter gasped, shrieking. Ruadan's men grabbed their swords, but he stopped them, lifting his hand.

"What is the meaning of this, Emrys?" his eyes glowed with anger.

"Maybe i should be the one asking this, lord Ruadan?" Merlin looked in his eyes. One of the problems with te Jiu-a was that they didn't take lightly any threat to their masters well-being. They were quick to showing off their skills, antimidating others. But sometimes it was a good thing. Whenever the person Merlin was up against someone who was hard to talk to, they were the reason for his adversary to stop and listen.

"I am a guest in your castle. Also, it is very important that i will keep my identity as a secret. Yet you are here with six other people", Merlin made a half-cirle with his lifted hand, "and the first thing i can hear are threats against the kingdom i swore to protect and against my destiny, you should have knowledge of." He lifted his hand, giving his Jiu-a a sign to sheathe his sword. "And now my lord, i would like to speak with you in private", Merlin looked into his angry eyes.

Ruadan was not moving for a moment, standing still, before his head bowed.

"As you wish, Emrys", he said with cold, politely voice, while he showed with his hand a way to his chambers.

/\

Morgana was anxious. She received many letters from Morgause and was plotting the downfall of her own kingdom. Now, when it was possible that she was the daughter of Uther, she was thinking more in a way of overthrowing Uther, then to making the Camelot fall. But still, she was loving Merlin and Merlin would always stand by Arthur's side, no matter what would have happened. So she needed a plan. And she needed to make Merlin picked her over Arthur. She knew Merlin's loyalties wouldn't be easily swayed, but... she was a georgous woman. Intelligent, with magic and power. She smiled to herself, trying new dresses. She needed to look astounding for Merlin. She wanted to look astounding for Merlin, she realized. He was helping her whenever he could. With her magic, with druids, he was always there, somewhere in the background. Problem would be with Morgause. She wasn't the most understanding person when it came to love. So for now, Morgana was about to play very dangerous game. Plotting overthrowing Uther on one hand, while sabotaging the same exact plans in a way Morgause won't get a wind of her actions. At least till Merlin will be ready to choose her over Arthur. Also there were problems in the neighbouring countries and problems with magic users, who started creating factions and alliances, often clashing with each other. Even Morgause was almost assasinated, and now was in the middle of stroking some new alliances. And Morgana was kidnapped. She was close to losing her life and if not for Merlin and unreal luck, she wouldn't survive her encounter with the strange warlock who attacked her. Before she thought that all who had magic were against Uther and would aid her. Now, she knew she was wrong. There were factions, that didn't care about Uther. Playing against each other they've seen Uther as nothing more then obstacle or some third rate player. And now she was playing the game knowing almost nothing of rules and other players. She was trying to struck some alliances of her own, but being so close to Uther was effectively undermining all her hard work. She couldn't go out and meet with people. Also, not many people besides Merlin, Morgause and few druids knew she had magic, and she felt she would be better off with not spreading this information. She sighed, looking behind the window at the forests laying before the Camelot. She wanted to see Merlin, who were sent by Gaius for some errand and was skipping town for a few days.


End file.
